


Ferox

by Themultifandomtrash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Trans Male Character, trans!Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themultifandomtrash/pseuds/Themultifandomtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper can't handle his parents anymore, and his parents can't handle him. With Mabel's help, they'll return to gravity falls. What will happen there?<br/>Ferox= twists in Latin<br/>(And sorry if I'm bad whith summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferox

-NOW IT'S TIME TO STOP WHITH THAT, DANNIELA!  
-MY NAME'S DIPPER!  
-NO IT ISN'T! YOU'RE NOT A BOY, YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER! STOP WHITH THAT NONSENSE!

That was it. Dipper started crying, the only thing he didn't want to do today. Why did his parents have to be like that? Why couldn't them accept him only for who he really was? 

He ran upstairs, into Mabel's room. Is not the first time this happens.

-YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR YOUR SISTER, DANNIELA!

Mabel came out of her room, on her pajamas and looking really tired. Her hair was a mess, and she was obliviously sleeping, whith her headphones in, that's the only way that she didn't hear all the screaming in the house. She hugged dipper when he came close to her, and asked, whith a tired voice

-What's going on this time, brobro?

Dipper hugged her, still crying. Oh, not that again, trought Mabel. 

-WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME, MOM?!? 

She yelled downstairs. And her mom awensered really quick

-I'M JUST TELLING YOUR SISTER TO STOP WHITH THAT NONSENSE! SHE'S NOT A BOY, AND WILL NEVER BE!  
-MY BROTHER IS A BOY, AND YOU ARE DUMB IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT!  
-THATS IT, OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!  
-WHITH PLEASURE, MOM 

They entered the room and locked the door. Mabel, that didn't stop hugging her brother till then, looked at him

-you're okay, dip?

He shook his head, and she hugged him tighter

-That's it. We're leaving. Come on.

Dipper looked at her, scared

-B-but m-mabes..

-no buts, dipper. Come on, lets pack our things. We can spend the night whith Anna, and then I'll call grunkle Stan and Ford.

Dipper slowly agreed. Yeah, their grunckles were a good idea. Stan was always supportive and Ford didn't question his identity even once. Mabel carefully walked to her bed and kissed her brother's cheek, smiling. She never did that, but it made dipper feel better. 

-hey brobro, I'll grab out suitcases, okay? 

Dipper nooded, then going under the covers and closing his eyes, his back against the wall. In a few minutes, Mabel came back, and smiled, offering a black backpack to dipper. 

-come on dippidy dots, I need your help.

Dipper, that had calmed down a bit, cleaned his tears and got up

-okay.. Do you still have that list of what to take to our summer vacations?

-Oh, come on dippy. It's over there.

She laughed a bit and handed it to him. They started packing everything up. no one knows how Mabel made all of her sweaters fit in one suitcase, but she did. While dipper was re-checking everything, Mabel called her friend, Anna. They would spend the night there and then go to gravity falls at the morning. 

When it was all set up, Anna's mother came to get them, and they just left. No goodbye. Mabel tried to say bye to her parents, but they just ignored her.  
Anna's mom was as much of a friend of the twins as Anna herself, so she checked everything, and made sure that they were alright and safe. Mabel and dipper stayed at Anna's room, whith her. Mabel hugged her friend and thanked her, and they smiled and just talked for a while. Then, Anna went to have a shower first

-Hey dip 

She smiled a bit

-feeling better?

-Yeah, actually, thanks mabes...

-hey, no problem dip dop. Anything to you. buuut..

Dipper sighted

-but what?...

-Nothing actually, only your safety. Also known as the deal was 8 hours maximum whith your binder. I know you don't like it, especially cause we're not home but there's no way I'm letting you hurt yourself.

-Mabel..

Dipper sighted, but then said

-okay, okay... 

There was no point in trying to convince Mabel. Especially cause she's right. 

Anna entered the room in her pj's, smiling.

-hey dipper, your turn. You know how the shower work right?

She asked gently and Dipper nooded, yes he knew. Mabel had already showered, so he was the last. 

While he was in the bathroom, Mabel called the mystery shack

-"Welcome to the mystery shack, where we have the most ma-

-hey soos, how are you?

-Mabel! Long time no see dude, how are you?

-Actually, not thaaat good. Can I talk to gruncke Stan?

-he's not here, he's at the city, doing.. Something?

-oh, okay.. What about gruncke ford then? - she laughed a bit, she really missed all of them- is he there

-yeah, just wait a second! 

After a while, Ford picked up the phone

-Mabel? Is everything alright? 

-Wow hello to you too gruncke Ford!

-Oh, yeah.. Um, Hi Mabel. What happened?

-that's better - she smiled a bit- um, can me and Dipper go to gravity falls like.. Tomorrow?

-Of course, but may I ask why?

-Er, long story short.. We got kicked out. I mean, dipper got kicked out, but I wouldn't leave him alone so..

-Wait, your PARENTS kicked you out?!?

-...yes...

-why?!?

-Because of dipper...

-Because of dipper what?

-Look gruncke Ford, that's the long part of the history. Can I tell you tomorrow?.. We'll be there by the afternoon.

-Ford sighted- okay, I'll tell Stan. and be careful, okay?

-Sure grunckle Ford! See you tomorrow then!

-Bye Mabel..

-Bye! -she send a kiss at the phone and ended the call, leaving a kind of confused Ford on the other side.

Five minutes later, dipper entered the room, in a black shirt and boxers, and Mabel smiled at him

-Hey guys, it's getting late.. - said anna- lets go to sleep, you two seem to need it

Anna smiled and the twins laughed a bit

-yeah, goodnight Anna. Mabel.

Dipper laid down at the bed he was given, the girls would share a bed. He fell right asleep, and the girls did the same only a bit after him.

The next they, they entered the bus to gravity falls early in the morning. They both slept trought most of the ride, that was considerably long, and woke up an hour before they got there. Dipper went to the bathroom to put his binder on (Mabel wouldn't let him stay whith it all this way when they're basically the only ones in the bus.) And Mabel brushed her hair and her teeth. 

Then they got out of the bus, to today's new great thing: two really worried looking grunckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Um, if you read it until here. ;-; if I had any language errors, I'm like super sorry! English is not my first language, so feel free to correct anything, I'll be glad to fix it!


End file.
